


The Dungeon of the Duke

by ThatHCWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Happy Ending, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, In a sense, Manipulative Deceit | Janus Sanders, Scars, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter
Summary: When the Duke showed up, Virgil was, unsurprisingly, anxious. What the other sides don't know is that his anxiety comes from a place much deeper than simply doing his job.Or, there's more skeletons in Virgil's closet than just being a dark side, and after Remus shows up, he decides to come clean to the only side he trusts.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	The Dungeon of the Duke

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a little fic based on a headcanon I have. It's my first attempt at a fic for this fandom, so I hope you find it interesting, or at least enjoy the fluff at the end.
> 
> Mild TW: Discussion of violence because, well, Remus. Nothing graphic though. Be safe!

To say Patton wasn't feeling the greatest after Remus showed himself to Thomas would be a gross understatement. It was bad enough that he had to deal with the Duke at all, but Logan told him he was hurting Thomas more than the Duke himself, and that, well that stung. He sat in his room, flipping through old photo albums and reminiscing about the time in Thomas' life when it was easy, when wrong and right were as black and white as the clothing the Prince and the Duke wore. It hurt, but he had to move on. There was more life to live, more happy memories for Thomas to make, and more for him to see. 

He set the album down, smiling and standing, preparing himself to tackle what's next when he noticed a figure opening his door. Though it was unexpected, he didn't mind, simply walking closer to the door to see which of the others decided to pay him a visit. As he drew closer, he noticed the figure was hooded, and was shaking ever so slightly as it leaned against the door. Patton tried to calm the worry building in him, approaching further at a slow, telegraphed pace. 

"Hey kiddo. I would've cleaned up in here if I knew you were coming," Patton announced, keeping his voice low and careful, but his tone jovial. He did wish he had a chance to clean up as he usually did when Virgil came to visit. He knew hiding some of the nostalgia inducing objects helped keep the other side calm, and Virgil, though he didn't acknowledge it, appreciated the act greatly. 

"Pat, I.." 

"What's wrong, kiddo. Duke gettin you down? Well, whenever I start to feel down I..." 

"Patton I need to tell you something," Virgil spat rapidly, as if he was confessing to a crime. Patton's eyes grew wide, confusion creeping into his face as he pulled up a chair for the younger side. Virgil accepted, electing to sit on the back of the chair for some unknown reason, and began to fidget, bouncing his leg idly. 

"What is it kiddo?" Virgil breathed deeply, beginning to speak multiple times, only to stop himself, letting out a humorless laugh instead that grew more tearful each time. "Hey," Patton whispered, actively fighting the urge to place a steadying hand on Virgil's leg, "You know you can tell me anything. I won't get mad, I won't lash out, I just want to help, okay?" Virgil nodded quickly, sucking in another breath before finally beginning to speak. 

"So you know how the Duke... Did what he did.. to Logan and Roman? And how they were fine afterwards?" Patton nodded, leaning in encouragingly. "Well it didn't hurt them because. Because they're not afraid of him. Like Logan said, he's only as dangerous as we think he is." 

"I know that kiddo. I do," Patton murmured, trying to encourage the other side to continue. 

"When I was a.. When I was a Dark Side, I was really scared of him. Deceit told me.. That I had to be. That if I wasn't afraid of him, Thomas wouldn't be afraid of him either, and that would be bad." Patton nodded, tensing as the other side grew more upset. "Same goes for his.. Thoughts." Something about the way Virgil said it made Patton shiver. 

"What do you mean, thoughts?" Virgil snorted tearfully, drew a shaking breath and continued. 

"His musings. The awful things he wanted Thomas to think about, maybe even do," Virgil almost sneered, fighting hard against the lump in his throat, "Deceit let him.. Try them. On me. Because he told me Thomas wouldn't know to be anxious about those things, if I didn't know how they felt." The pair was silent for a long moment. 

"He was lying to you kiddo." Patton knew that wasn't much, but it was all he could think to say.

"I know that now," Virgil said, sarcasm lacing his tone, "But I didn't then. So I hid it. From Thomas, from all of you.." Virgil trailed off, shaking and collapsing into the seat of the chair, resting his head in his hands. As he raised his hands, his sleeves slipped down past his wrists, revealing an angry, yet faded mark that led further up his sleeve. Against his better judgement, Patton reached to grab his hand, rubbing circles in it with his thumb as he gestured to the mark. 

"Is that how you got that mark?" Virgil looked up in shock, relaxing when he saw the placement of Patton's hand. Virgil nodded in resignation, pulling up his sleeve to reveal the full mark. It was a violent line all the way up his arm, ending at his elbow. 

"'Does it hurt more to get cut with a kitchen knife or Bowie knife', one of his weirder questions. And if you were wondering, it's Bowie, by a long shot." Patton looked horrified, running his hand up and down the mark in a way he hoped was soothing. The moral side was again at a loss, pondering what to say before he landed on the only thing he could think to do to help. 

"Do any of them hurt?" Virgil shrugged, a melancholy smile glancing his face. 

"It's mostly just the memories. There are bad days, but mostly, it just hurts to remember." Patton nodded, gently moving his hand to the back of Virgil's head in a gesture that told Virgil _you're safe, we've got you, and we'll take care of you _. The anxious side's eyes subconsciously closed, relaxing into the touch and leaning his head into Patton's shoulder. The other side returned the embrace, carding fingers through Virgil's hair and humming softly.__

__As Virgil slowly started to drift off, he smiled at the feeling of safety that came with being on the light side. Patton noticed the movement, and with a smile, began to whisper soft reassurances to him. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Thank you for telling me," Virgil nodded exhaustion beginning to take over as he clung Patton's words, "You're so brave. You did so good, you are so good. Next time he shows up, I'll protect you, just like you protect Thomas."_ _

__Virgil smiled as he heard those words, softly repeating to himself the phrase like the soothing mantra it was._ _

__"They'll protect me. Because I protect Thomas."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more headcanons/theories that I want to know if you guys would be interested in reading about through a fic.   
> Please let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos make my day!


End file.
